The New XMen
by Ur MOM 90
Summary: What happens when the X-men met them selves.....almost?(not good with summaries so read and find out)Chapt 6 up.Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

The New X-Men

  
  


Summary-What happens when the X-Men come face to face with themselves....almost? (Not that great with summaries just read and find out)Please Review!!!!

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: Profiles

  
  


Authors Note: All characters have a tattoo type thing on their bodies right above the elbow. I made up a last name for Rouge so that her double would have one(its-Hunter) All characters codename are their initials.(ex. Scott Summers-S.S.)

  
  


name- Scott Summers

codename- S.S.

age- 18

powers- optic blast (from eyes and hands)

mark- the x-men symbol (red x in a circle)

  
  


name- Jean Grey

codename-J.G.

age- 18

powers- telepathy, telekinesis, and mind control

mark- phoenix

  
  


name- Marie Hunter

codename-M.H.

age- 17

powers- physically absorbs memory and power, flight

mark- hand print

  
  


name- Kurt Wagner

codename-K.W.

age- 17

powers- teleportation, and portal summoning (kinda like Abyss's power)

mark- a pic of what it looks like when he bamfs

  
  


name- Katherine (Kit) Pryde

codename-K.P.

age- 16

powers- tangibility, and can phase through gravity enabling her to fly

mark- purple dragon

  
  


name- Evan Daniels

codename-E.D.

age- 16

powers- bone manipulation, and invisibility

mark- spikes

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay so this chapter was just to brief ya a little bit on what I'm writting. So for now thats that, if you have any questions, cause I don't think I cleared everything up, put them in the reviews (please don't e-mail me)Thanks.

  
  


Next Chapter- there are such things as evil twins!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. There are such things as evil twins!

The New X-Men 

  
  


Summary-What happens when the X-Men come face to face with themselves......almost?

Authors Note: okay so in the last chapter I told you about the New X-Men, now to meet the New X-Men. Please Review!!!!! (oh yes and also note that the replica Jean is already phoenix)

Oh almost forgot I don't own X-Men in anyway yes it would be cool but I don't so I gotta get over that. On with the story!

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2: There are such things as evil twins!

  
  
  
  


At the Bayville Mall, in the food court. We see Scott and Jean acting all..well..coupley (if there's such a word)Evan and Kurt are goofing off, Rouge is being rouge, and Kitty is now walking over to their table with a bag full of clothes from `Delia's`. "Hey guys." Kitty said in her cheery little vally girl tone, while everyone else just grunted out a "hey" or a "mhm."Evan now looks up from his game boy advanced and sees that Kitty is holding another shopping bag ,his jaw slightly drops and he nudges Kurt to look up. "Vow Katchenzen, another bag?!" Kurt exclaimed. "Kitty where did you get the money for all of this?" Scott asked pointing to at least five bags. "Ummm......your credit card...hehe."Kitty looked down at her shoes hopping Scott wouldn't get mad." MY credit card?!" Scott screamed as loud as he could. "Yo man I don't think your credit card is our biggest problem right now." Evan said kinda hinting to the other side of the room where the X-Men are now starting directly at themselves without using a mirror. "Ah can't believe i' ah...ahm lookin right a' mah self." Rouge managed to spit out. "Yea and you zon't even need a mirror." Kurt stammered. "OMG I can't....wow its...its actually us." Jean said without a hit of worry in her voice. "Well I'm gonna go over there." Kitty stated and put on her best smile and walked over. "She's dead." Evan murmured. "Hi I'm Kitty, you know you guys look a lot like me and my fiends." Kitty said in a sort of moron type of way. "Umm, I'm Scott aka S.S.."The leader started. "I'm Jean also known as J.G." Scott girlfiend went second "Names Daniels...Evan Daniels friends call me E.D.,not Ed!" The young boy started of as a James Bond type thing and then ended with a snobby kinda lingo. "Kurt but you could call me K.W." The blue on stated. "Ahm Marie aka M.H." The goth said in a kinda annoyed way. "Hey, it's Kit others call me K.P."The valley girl said in a cheery tone.( Hehe I just realized K.P. get like Kim Possible.) " Oh so would you like to meet my friends?"Kitty asked. "We already know who you people are." S.S. said as the light reflected on his glasses making him look cool. "Ok well I should um go now bye." Kitty said while almost running to her table. "Vell vat did zey say?" Kurt asked Kitty excitedly. "Umm well they said that they know us and uh they told me their names to but that's it." Kitty said while motioning that she wanted to leave. "Wait are you saying they know us, like our names, personality, age, what?" Jean asked now sounding worried. "Umm well all I know is what they told which is what I told you which wasn't much, can we go now?"Kitty asked like an impatient little kid. "Yea lets get outta here man, those people are givin' me the creeps." Evan said makin a shivering motion. "Alright lets go." Scott said pulling the keys out of his pocket.

  
  


Authors note- So did ya like it so far? I know I said it was gonna be comedy and action/adventure but don't fear there will be some soon. Okay now its your turn ta wright, tell me whatcha think. Please Review!!!!!!!!

  
  


Next Chapter- Mix ups.


	3. Mix ups

The New X-Men 

  
  


Authors: Thanks for the reviews :) Okay so it's a new year! YAY!!!!!!!!

Please Review! 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 3: Mix Ups.

  
  
  
  
  
  


In Scott's car, going home to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

  
  


"So what was tha bout?" Rouge asked, sounding kinda annoyed. "I.....I don't know." Jean said while using her telepathic ability to try and read their minds. "Well if you ask me I think Magneto is behind this." Scott stated while looking over his shoulder to see Kurt, Evan, and Kitty squeezed in the back seat pushing and shoving each other. "Yo man, why do you always assume its Mags?" Evan said as her rammed his elbow into Kitty pushing her over to Kurt. "Va it could be zome new big bad, ya?" Kurt said in a muffled voice, with Kitty now sitting on top of him. "Well like Scott I think that like Evan and Kurt are right." Kitty said while trying not to laugh, having now both Evan and Kurt tickling the hell out of her. "Would ya'll cut it out, this is a car not a play ground!" Rouge screamed, now ticked off. "Well the first thing we should all do is tell the professor what happened." Jean said as Scott pulled into the garage.

  
  
  
  


In Professor Xavier's office at the School for Gifted Youngsters.

  
  


"So what your telling me is, you all saw yourself's at the mall?" Prof asked while tinting his fingers( like Mr. Burns does in the Simpsons) "Well, yeah thats basically it." Jean said while nodding her head. "Well if ya ask me bub, I say yer crazy...a crazy buncha kids who cause way to much trouble without even usin their powers." Logan argued. "Logan please assist Ororo in the Danger Room, she's giving the New Recruits a lesson. As for the rest of you, don't worry I will get to the bottom of this...I'm sure it's nothing anyway." the prof said as he motioned for everyone to leave. Everyone shuffles while groaning out of the Professor's office.

  
  
  
  


The Brother Hood Boarding House.

  
  


We see a young girl get out of a black van, that is hiding in the forest. She looks a lot like Kitty Pryde except it's not.She walks up to the door and pushes a button, Pietro answers it. "Hey Pryde, I thought your date with Lance was tonight?" Pietro asked in his I'm to cool for you voice. "Well Pietro, I decided to come a little early." the girl said as she walked inside. Pietro looked at his watch and suddenly noticed what she was wearing. "OMG....Pretty Kitty, what are you wearing?" Pietro asked in a quirky tone. "What do you mean." she aked as she turned around to face him. "Um......" was all Pietro could manage to say. (In case you were wondering shes weraing a pink little skirt, with a white blouse and white flip flop heals) " I...I 'll go get Lance." Pietro stammered. "Okay." the girl said as she smiled. Lance came down the stares with Pietro following him. "Hey Kitty, your early...really early." Lance said while elbowing Pietro in the stomach. "Look at what shes wearing." Pietro whispered to Lance. "Oh, wow." Lance managed to spit out. "Uh so Lance wanna go now?" the girl asked kinda getting freaked. The phone rang and Pietro ran at light speed to answer it. As he entered the room with the phone and started to say... "Lance it's for y..." before he could finish th e girl grabbed Lance's face and kissed him long and hard. Pietro stood there in shock as he put the phone to his ear. "Um he's kinda... tongue tied right now....can I take a message?" Pietro asked the person on the phone. "Um yea like just tell him that I' m gonna have to cancel our date for tonight." the person on the other line said. "Oka..wait what? who's this?" Pietro asked kinda panicked for what reason he didn't know. "Umm it's me Kitty, are you feeling okay Pietro?" Kitty asked from the other line. Pietro quickly hung up the phone, he looked over to see Lance still kissing what they think is Kitty Pryde.

  
  
  
  


Authors Note: Okay so what do ya think? Please tell me...Review ok...Thanks! Sorry for the cliff hangers but I always seem to start to type at the wrong time (late at night) Stay tuned for the next Chapter!

  
  
  
  


Chapter 4: The Life Stealers.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Life Stealers

The New X-Men

  
  
  
  


Authors Note- Okay cool, this story is going better than I planned. Yay for me! (LoL)Thanks for the reviews! (Hugs for everyone) On with the story!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4:The Life Stealers

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Brotherhood Boarding House.

  
  


Kit aka K.P. and Lance now left the house with Pietro still standing there in complete awe. "Holy Shit!" Pietro screamed making Toad come tumbling down the stairs. "E yo whats all the racket?"

Toad said while trying to stand up. "I..I...It's...Sh...She's...OMG......wait...whyshouldIcare?" Pietro said really fast so that only he can understand it. "Umm sure." Toad said as he hopped out of the room. "Hmm? What is my brother up to now?!" Wanda whispered under her breath. In the kitchen you see Toad on the table catching flies and Blob in the refrigerator get a "snack" they look up after hearing a smash a nd a high pitched shriek, knowing that Wanda was torturing Pietro. "Lets go check it out fatso!" Toad hopped off the table with Blob following. (We are now outside the Boarding house) "Wanda I swear he's not planning anything!"Pietro argued, trying to get free of Wanda's blue magical powers. "Give me an answer PIETRO! What is Magneto planning!" Wanda said while throwing Pietro to the other side of the yard. "Five dollars she kills him." Toad whispered to Blob. "Oh yea, well I bet five dollars he makes it till tomorrow." Freddy whispered back. "Deal." They both said and shook hands. "Look Wanda just lemme go and I'll tell you what you want to know." Pietro pleaded. "What do you take me for, a child, I'm no fool Pietro! Now tell me why were you so shocked before?!" Wanda threatened him with his life if he didn't tell. "Okay okay, look it's kinda complicated, but I think someone's done something to the X-Men." Pietro told the honest truth, but in return got weird looks from his friends and sister. "Sure" "Yeah" "Whatever" one answer after another, no one believed him, what would he do now? The only thing he could think of was to go to the X-men. But would they believe him? What if they didn't? Why was he so worried about this...it's not like his life was at stake nor his friends, nor family......unless, he tried to think of a way to find out for sure. But how?

  
  
  
  


The Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters 

  
  


Everything was peaceful, the new recruits had training outside with Mr. Logan, Professor and Ororo watched as the six original X-Men helped make obstacles that the new recruits had to maneuver around, and for once, just once they weren't being pestered by Mystiques Brotherhood, Magneto's Acolytes, or the news. But maybe they thought to soon, the laughter of Jubilee, Iceman, Wolfsbane, and Jamie stopped. As Professor motioned for Storm to fly above the trees to see what happened, he tried reaching the young children's minds. "Nothing...." Prof said while telling Logan to search the grounds. "Ororo." He called while also trying to read her mind. The six original X-Men, and what was left of the new recruits came running towards the Prof. "What happened?" Everyone asked in unison. "I...I'm not sure."Everyone just looked over at the dark woodsy area as if waiting for something. "X-Men maintain position, Professor go inside where it's safe." Scott yelled out. Professor nodded and wheeled away without looking back, but before he could enter a dark figure stood before him....all the X-Men heard was a faint cry for help. "Vat vas..."Kurt started. "Professor!" everyone else finished what Kurt was about to say. All that remained was the prof's wheelchair...nothing more. "What do we do now?" Amara asked while trying to hold back tears. Scott was hugging Jean tightly while she cried on his shoulder, she whipped her tears away and looked Scott straight in the eyes. "X-Men scatter!" Scott ordered. The new recruits ran out towards the wood area Kurt, Rouge, Kitty, and Evan, stood behind them, Jean flew up above, and Scott slowly made his way to the front of the X-Men. Everyone stood silent as Scott raised a hand and brought it down quickly a fiercely, they all ran as fast as they could into the woods screaming like maniacs, slowly but surely the screaming grew silent. We now see rustling bushes and six pairs of feet step out, as we slowly see more and more of their bodies, the 'camera' finally reaches a halt at their evil grinning faces, no it's not the X-Men it's........THE NEW X-MEN!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
  


Author's Note-So do ya like it do ya like it!? Come tell me what ya think...write a review!

  
  


Next Chapter-The Reckoning


	5. The Reckoning

The New X-Men

Author's Note- Okay sorry four the lack in update, I've been having writers block. But I've now figured out how to write this chapter. Read bellow to find out *grins evilly*

Chapter 5- The Reckoning

With the X-men gone, Bayville being destroyed, and the Brotherhood worried?! What's becoming of this world? Most importantly is, who's gonna save it?

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ The Brotherhood Boarding House ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

"Okay so what do we do now?!" Wanda asked the rest of the team.

"Idon'tknow,whydon'tyouasktheleader." Pietro said sarcastically.

"If they're doin our job then who gonna do they're job?" Todd questioned Lance.

"Well if they're evil....then that only means we have to be go..." Lance started but was cut off by Wanda.

"Don't even! We've always been evil, there's no way just because some lowlifes come and take over the X-men and leave us with no other choice, am I going to be GOOD!" Wanda screamed as the house started to shake. 

"So then what do you expect us to do?" Lance asked, knowing she won't have an answer.

"I....I don't know." She replied.

"Well ah agree with Lance, lets go!" Todd said anxiously, hopping up and down.

"Fine." Wanda said, evil in her eyes.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ In Town ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

"Heylookwhoitis....." Pietro said while pointing to the sky, only to see his very own father, Magneto, helping the town that he's been trying to take over for the past few years.

"I have located them, they have traveled to southern Canada." Magneto said coming to the ground.

"How do you expect us to get there?" Lance asked, as he say those metal ball things come to the ground, and everyone got in one of them.

A/N: okay yes I know that was a VERY short chapter, but I promise net will be longer, and with a lot of action, you'll see. Please Review!

Next Chapter- The Battle

  
  



	6. The Battle

The New X-men

A/N: Okay, I know I've had a lack of updates, and for that I apologize. So I'm going to make this chapter as long as I possibly can. Right so, thanks for the updates and keep reading! It's gonna get interesting soon.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 6: The Battle

In Canada, where the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants are going to SAVE the X-MEN!!!!! (a/n: what has this world come to!) 

"No what yo! It's freakin freezin here!" Toad snorted, looking annoyed.

"Now we must find those so called X-Men (the look alike's) and destroy them!" Magneto yelled in Toad's face.

"And how exactly do you expect us to do that bird brain, we're in the middle of now where." Lance stated, calmly.

"EasyI'llfindtheminaflash,litteraly."Pietro said really fast, he was about to take of but was stopped by Wanda.

"No! We should split up this way, we'll cover more ground." Wanda told him and the rest of, well everyone.

"Good idea Wanda, everyone from here we go our separate ways." Magneto said while pointing in to opposite directions.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Lance's POV- 

'As soon as I find those X-Geek look alike's they're gonna get the ride of they're lives!' he said as a small earthquake formed due to his anger. 'I hope Kitty's okay, if they hurt her I'll....' another earthquake started, slightly bigger this time. 'Oops, I better control my anger, keep your cool Lance, everything's gonna be just fine." he started the thought in his head but ended up saying the rest aloud.

"Looking for me, baby?" A valley girls voice was heard in his head, he thought it was just his imagination, but as he slowly looked up he saw the face of the Kitty look alike.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pietro's POV-

'Man this suck's, I can't believe MAGNETO! My own father, the guy who like swore himself that he, himself would kill the X-Men, and now look at us, we're helping them! And for what, I mean seriously, it's not like they've ever done anything for us! For God's sake why can't he just give us a break, for one freaking day! But noooooooo, all he does is give orders, Pietro this, Pietro that. Well I quit, it's not like there's anyone around for miles anyways.' As he thought that last thought, and turned around to go home, he was now face to face with the "Spike look alike."

As he glared at Pietro with a 'Death Look'.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Wanda's POV-

'My stupid brother is probably complaining, and if Todd is daydreaming about me, wait...' She spun around quickly, as she charged her hands, making them all blue. 'Hmm, I thought I heard something...or someone....huh?' She once again with charged hands spun around to see only a cloud of blue smoke. 'It can't be Kurt, which means...it's his "other."' As again she turned to see the Kurt look alike about ten feet away from her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Freddy's POV-

'Hmmmmmm???????? What am I doing here again? Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh????????? Darn I can't remember, but I think it had something to do with food! I hope so cause I'm starvin!' 

"Ah'm guessin ya'll are hungry, am Ah right?" the Rouge look alike asked with a smirk on her face.

"Uhhh, yeah, why?" Freddy asked, very idiotically. As the Rouge look alike ran up to him and smacked him so hard he went flying back about five feet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Toad's POV-

'I wonder what my cuddle bumps is thinkin? I wonder what she's doing? What if she's hurt, or worse, eep! Wait, why am i askin my self question's cause I obviously don't know the answers, duuuuhhhhhhh!!!' *POW* a powerful red beam hit Todd in the chest, making him fall to the ground. 'What the....' he once again asked himself a question, that he didn't, wait yes he does know the answer! That beam came from the look alike Cyclopes! 'Uh oh.'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Magneto's POV-

'Where are these idiots? This is taking to long, I forgot how inpatient I am, probably where Pietro get's it from.' He just hoovered a few feet above the ground searching the premises, for any sign of the "X-Men" but found nothing, just barren land (of course this land was covered in snow) he stopped to rest for a moment, when he saw something coming from the horizon. 'What on earth, it look's as if it were a bird, but it is much to big to be.' he stood there pondering as the gigantic figure moved closer to him. It was now merely twenty feet away. ' It is a bird, not just any bird, a Phoenix! With a person inside it?' As the figure came closer he realized who this person was, but he was to late to react, she hit him with such a force it caused his body into an unconscious state.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

A/N: Soooooooooooooo, did you like? Please tell me, if there is something that I should change, add, remove? Just write it in the Review and keep reading!

Next Chapter: Continuation to 'The Battle'

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
